


Find You

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional pain, F/F, Love Poems, Verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Root were holding a photo of Shaw and saying all of those words like if Shaw could hear her somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

A part of me is hanging loose,  
Since you're gone.  
I've been looking everywhere for you,  
And I just won't stop.

I don't mind losing everything,  
If it's the only way to have you near my heart  
'Cause you became ALL to me,  
And I just can't let you fade away like that.

I'm betraying all in what I believe,  
I'm against the world,  
Just to find you (just to find you)!

They try to stop me,  
But they just can't!  
They think I'm crazy,  
But I'm just doing it right!  
They don't understand,  
But I can comprehend what's feeling my heart,  
'Cause when you're tore apart  
From the only person you love,  
You'll do everything and anything to get that special someone back!

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I realize it, that was PAINFUL!!! 
> 
> →Why does this hurts like those characters were real? ←


End file.
